Criminal Masterminds
by Jaylie12
Summary: The Adventures of Spike and Flower.  An unofficial response to the "Dog Days of Summer" challenge.
1. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Flower Scorned

Title: Criminal Masterminds  
>Summary: The Adventures of Spike and Flower. An unofficial response to the "Dog Days of Summer" challenge. Part 12.  
>Rating: T, just in case.<br>Category: Criminal Minds, OC's with a side of Garcia, Reid, and Morgan. Everyone else makes a quick appearance as well.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to Criminal Minds.<p>

A/N: I'm not a regular fan of CM (I watched the first 2 seasons), nor did I sign up for the "Dog Days of Summer" challenge. But I have an appreciation for the show, and a friend told me about the challenge-I couldn't resist after coming up with pets for Garcia and Reid. Thank SunnyinOregon for the craziness that has resulted.

There's a lot of backstory not detailed, though I worked out the details with a friend (you know who you are) and they're hilarious. I'd like to write them, but I'm starting back up with school in a couple weeks, so I don't want to promise anything.

...

Part 1: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Flower Scorned

...

"Well, Flower, here's where I work," Garcia informed as she opened the door and flipped the light switch. Flower peered through the mesh of her carrier, taking in the large desk with multiple screens and other computer equipment. She turned around, spying another table with more equipment.

"Looks kind of like home," Flower yipped, pressing against the mesh to look at Garcia.

"It's not exactly home, but sometimes I have to work long hours. I'd rather have you close by so I can take care of you." Garcia gently set the carrier on the floor and Flower could see more things under the tables. Flower waited patiently for Garcia to unzip her bag, sticking her nose out slowly when the flap fell open.

"I've got a new little bed for you," Garcia said as she busied herself taking things out of her large shoulder bag. "And I'm going to put your water here," she added, setting a small ceramic bowl by the door. Flower ventured out of the carrier and over to the bowl, sniffing it. She noticed the pictures on the outside of the bowl matched the ones on her collar and she pawed at the design, wagging her tail.

"Flowers!" she barked happily.

"I'm glad you like it," Garcia said.

"Flowers!" the Jack Russell terrier repeated. Garcia laughed and crouched to pat the dog's head. Flower jumped up, leaning her front paws gently on the woman's knee, and licked her chin. When Garcia stood up again, Flower followed her back to the chair.

"So, where would you like your bed?" Garcia asked, offering a fluffy pillow much like the one Flower had at home. Flower looked around the room, sniffing at the air, before trotting over to a space just under the edge of the desk. The thrum of the machine nearby sounded soothing and as she approached, she could feel a warmth coming from it.

"Here," Flower said, turning on the spot a couple of times.

"Okay," Garcia agreed, setting the small bed at Flower's feet. "But just not too close to the CPU," she added.

"Okay," Flower yipped her understanding. Having lived with Garcia for a week now, she already knew something about computers. As Garcia tucked her bag under the other table and sat on her chair, Flower tugged and pawed at the bed until it was in just the right spot-not to close to the CPU as to block the fan but close enough to feel the warmth. Stepping onto the pillow, Flower curled her toes into the fluffiness and turned around, surveying her work. "Perfect," she said, plopping down. Garcia looked down with a smile, and Flower wagged her tail. "Thanks!"

...

Spike slowly lifted his head, pushing the flap of the bag up as he went. He looked around, seeing several people sitting at desks all over the room and more people quickly walking along what looked like a balcony. He ducked his head as someone passed by, only venturing back up after counting to ten. After ensuring that no one was paying attention to him, he slunk out of the bag and quickly jumped off the chair and scurried under the closest desk. Before he could chance a glance out from under the piece of furniture, something shiny caught his eye.

"Excellent," he chittered, running over to the glittering object. He pawed at it-it was cool and hard, and looked like a string looped around twice in an oval shape. He bit into it, definitely hard. Spike was still excited by his discovery, so much so that he hadn't looked around after initially spying the pretty item. But now that he had lifted his head, he saw a pile of the same objects lying nearby, spilling out of a small box.

"So many!" he exclaimed as he ran over, jumping excitedly into the pile. He pawed at the box, spilling more items from the opening, and experimentally chewed on the edge. "Now I need somewhere to put them," he said quietly as he scanned the area under the desk. Finding no potential hiding place, he pushed the objects back together into a pile, clumsily tugging the paper box atop. With a quick circle around his treasure while he sniffed the air, he determined it would be safe to leave them unattended.

Slinking over to the edge of the desk, and partially hiding behind the leg, he peered out into the rest of the room. Light glittered off items on the desks and floor. Spike risked sticking his head out to get a better look. More shiny objects flashed into view.

"Which one should I get first?" he muttered to himself. He pulled his head back into the shadow as he deliberated. Deciding he should see where he was before collecting any more treasures, he scurried out from his hiding place and darted to the end of the room. Another glance around from under the closest desk and he was off up a small flight of staircases and frantically running along the wall. He passed a couple closed doors before the wall turned sharply to the left, luckily not encountering anyone. He ducked into an open doorway when he felt the floor trembling, and peered around the corner as a woman walked by.

"I'd love to get some of that for my collection," Spike muttered, admiring the woman's blond hair as she disappeared down the hallway. Spike sniffed the air and started as a loud scraping noise came from behind him. Whirling around, he saw a man with his back to him, getting up from a chair. Spike whipped back to the doorway, and careened down the hallway. He slipped into the first door he could, it being open just enough for him to get his nose in and shove it open. Panting, he peered back out the door but no one followed.

When Spike's breathing returned to normal, he became aware of someone else breathing in the room. He turned slowly, fearfully, and came face to face with a dog.

"Ah!" he screamed, running around the room.

The dog followed, barking so fast Spike couldn't understand it. After another lap of the room, he jumped onto the chair and desk, ducking behind a large flat object. The dog followed, stopping short of jumping on the table, paws gripping the edge of the desk as it continued to bark.

"What are you doing? Get off there! You shouldn't be up there!" the dog said urgently. Spike shook his head, eyeing teeth and claws. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You're not allowed!" the dog persisted.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike retorted, fleeing to the other side of the desk behind another box-like object. When he peeked back out from his new hiding spot, he saw the dog still in the same position, looking scandalized.

"You shouldn't swear," the dog said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't swear," the dog repeated.

"What, you mean saying 'hell'?" Spike teased.

"Stop that!" Spike shrugged and ventured to stick his whole head out.

"You going to answer my question?" Spike said after a second. When the dog didn't reply, he rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

"The polite thing to do would be to offer your name, seeing as this is my room," the dog countered.

"If I come out, are you going to chase me again?" Spike asked, intentionally ignoring the dog's indirect request.

"Maybe," the dog said smugly, "maybe not, if you come down. You're not allowed up there." Spike eyed the dog for a long moment, then stepped out from his hiding place. He risked getting closer to the dog, but not close enough for the dog to catch him. The dog huffed, clearly aware of what he was doing. Spike crouched down, ready to run if necessary.

"I'm Flower," the dog said haughtily. Spike couldn't resist the chuckle that came out.

"What kind of name is 'Flower'?"

"It's a perfectly fine name. My Mom gave it to me."

"Can I call you Flo?"

"No."

"Okay, then," Spike relented, seeing Flower tense her paws again.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Spike."

"What are you doing here?"

"I hitched a ride with my Dad."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you come then?"

"I was looking for things."

"What things?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Spike snarked. "I think I'd rather you chase me again."

"That can be arranged." Spike quirked an eyebrow and slunk backwards. Flower narrowed her eyes and growled, but didn't move from her spot.

"That's what I thought," Spike said with a smirk. "So, what are you doing here?" he shot back.

"I'm here with my Mom. She takes me to work all the time," Flower replied proudly. Spike risked moving forward again, closer to Flower, who'd relaxed her stance.

"You stay here all day?"

Flower answered with a nod. "Sometimes at night too," she elaborated.

"What do you do?"

"I help my Mom," Flower said indignantly.

"How?"

"I pick up her pens when she drops them. I make sure she eats and sleeps when she's on a long case, and I cheer her up when a case makes her sad."

"Boring," Spike sing-songed.

"No it's not," Flower pouted.

"We should go find some stuff." Spike moved closer, ready to jump off the table if he saw anything interesting.

"Find stuff?"

"Yeah, and see if we can hitch a ride somewhere."

"Hitch a ride? We're not on the highway!"

"Oh, come on, Flo, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Don't call me Flo." Spike hopped off the table then, deeming the dog to be sufficiently distracted. Flower followed.

"Let's go," Spike persisted.

"No."

"You're no fun." With that, Spike darted back out of the room, glancing quickly both ways to ensure he was alone.

"Come back," Flower whispered loudly after the ferret, trailing hesitantly behind him. Spike made his way back down the hallway and into the open doorway he encountered earlier. "We're not supposed to go in there without permission," Flower said from the door.

"You might not be, but no one's told me not too," Spike countered, ducking under a chair and table.

"Because you snuck in," Flower argued.

"Details," Spike said distractedly. Looking around yielded nothing interesting at floor level, so Spike turned back to the door. He slipped down the hallway back toward the big room. Flower followed close behind, looking around frantically.

"Spike," she hissed angrily, "we're going to get in trouble." The ferret ignored Flower, peering around the corner into the large room.

"Where are we anyway?" Spike asked.

"It's the bullpen," Flower answered, pressing herself against the wall and poking her head over Spike's to take a look. They watched the various people working at desks. No one was walking around at the moment. "It's where all the teams have desks."

"Teams?"

"Yes, teams," Flower huffed, exasperated. "BAU investigative teams. They work on different cases. Mommy works on the top team," she added that last comment proudly.

"Whatever," Spike shot back, annoyed that he'd asked the question. "From what I've seen, there's a lot of potential for finding things. Know any good hiding places?"

"Hiding places for what?" Flower asked, looking down at the ferret with narrowed eyes.

"Things," Spike replied simply. "Let's go." With that, Spike darted from their hiding place and slunk quickly along the wall to the stairs.

"Wait," Flower called loudly after him. She spared a glance around before continuing, "what are you doing? We're not supposed to be here either!" After hesitating for a second and with a loud sigh, Flower followed.

Spike managed to get down the short flight of stairs and find the desk he initially hid under without being noticed. He ducked into the shadow and scampered to his pile of shiny objects he'd made earlier. Flower was there seconds later, circling the desk.

"Spike, get out from under there," Flower ordered. She ducked her head down to look at the ferret. "If you get caught, everyone's going to be mad." Spike grabbed one of the shiny objects.

"Wherf can ve hide fis?" Spike asked, his voice muffled by the fact that he held the shiny object in his mouth.

"What?"

"Where can we hide this?" Spike repeated after dropping the object back onto the floor.

"Why would you want to hide a paperclip?"

"What the hell is a paperclip?" Spike asked, looking down at his latest acquisition.

"Don't swear!" Flower said authoritatively.

"Answer the question!"

"You answer mine!"

The two stared at each other a moment before Spike relented, "Because it's mine."

"It's not yours," Flower said indignantly. "The people have to use it."

"I found it on the floor," Spike countered petulantly, carrying it protectively back to the pile. Flower rounded the desk to get closer, and ducked her head down again.

"Give it back," Flower ordered.

"Mafe me," Spike taunted, running around the small heap with the paperclip still in his mouth. Flower scrambled under the desk, and Spike fled to another corner.

"Get back here!" Flower yelled as she banged her head on the underside of the desk. Spike darted out from the shadow of the desk and ran around her. Flower crawled out from under the drawer part of the desk and followed. "Give it back!" They ran around the desk a few more times, Spike weaving in and out of the shadow while Flower barked out her frustration.

"What are you doing out here, little lady?" Dark hands swooped around Flower and lifted her off the floor.

"Get him! He's trying to steal a paperclip!" Flower barked out furiously and tried to scramble out of the hold.

"Hey, there, what's got you all riled up?"

"It's a ferret! And he's not supposed to be here!" Flower yipped some more, staring pointedly at the corner of the desk Spike had most recently fled under. He poked his head out and stuck out his tongue. Flower growled.

"Okay, okay, let's see what's under there." But before the man could release her, another set of hands were pulling her away.

"Mommy, it's a ferret, and he's stealing things!" Flower appealed to Garcia, still trying to get back to the floor.

"Flower, you know you're not supposed to be out here," Garcia admonished. Flower immediately stopped struggling.

"But Mommy," she whined. Seeing Garcia make no move to release her, Flower turned to Morgan. "Uncle Derek," she tried.

"Let me check," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Well, any chance to see that fine ass," Garcia sassed.

"I aim to please," Morgan volleyed back, grinning. Flower rolled her eyes at the typical flirty interaction.

"Hurry up," she urged, looking back down at the desk. Morgan got down on his knees and leaned close to the desk. Garcia crouched, still holding Flower tightly in her arms. But just as Morgan's head disappeared under the desk, Spike slinked out from under the other side. Carrying the paperclip in his mouth, he climbed up the chair and slipped into the bag he'd hitched a ride in earlier. Morgan reached an arm under the desk and Flower held her breath in anticipation.

"It's just a pile of spilled paperclips," Morgan said as he withdrew his arm, revealing a smushed paper box and a handful of the office supplies. Flower huffed as Garcia and Morgan stood, and Morgan scratched under her left ear. "I can't believe Reid still uses these," Morgan commented as he dropped the paperclips on the desk.

Flower looked around, spying movement on the chair. She could just make out Spike's head under the flap of the bag sitting on the chair. He stuck his tongue out at her again.

"Mommy, Uncle Derek, he's over there!" she yelled again, trying to break away from Garcia's grip. But the woman held on tighter.

"What's gotten into you?" Garcia asked, tucking Flower more securely in her arms. Flower gave up struggling and looked around, seeing a few other people standing nearby, watching them. She was suddenly embarrassed at her outburst, and for disobeying Garcia. She laid her head down in the crook of Garcia's elbow and stayed silent. "Let's get back to my office." With a quick goodbye to Morgan, the woman walked away. Flower narrowed her eyes at the bag as she watched the flap slowly lower.

...

"I'm going to grab some lunch. I'll be back soon," Garcia said as she grabbed her purse and stood. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't," Flower yipped, wagging her tail. Garcia smiled and shut the door firmly on her way out. It hadn't taken long for Garcia to forgive Flower her unscheduled outing, but the woman had still told Flower she would be keeping the door closed for a while just to make sure. Flower had barked her understanding, and licked Garcia's fingers, before spending the rest of the morning sitting on her pillow and planning.

Waiting a few seconds after Garcia's departure, Flower got up quickly and jumped up on the other table, the one Garcia stored her extra equipment on. She scooted close to the wall and backed up as far as she dared so as not to damage anything, and took a deep breath. Running toward the edge, she launched herself at the door, specifically the door handle. Flower managed to paw at the handle, but couldn't get ahold of it, falling to the floor. She rubbed her nose where it had come into contact with the cold metal and scurried to try again. Three more attempts and she managed to grab the handle and pull it down with her weight long enough to hear the latch release and the door to shift slightly.

"Victory," she called out as she landed on the floor. Flower nosed the door open just a bit more, so that a thin line of the outside hallway was visible. Satisfied, Flower jumped back onto the table and walked daintily among the various items. She grabbed a flash drive, one of Garcia's colorful but used up pens, and several tiny screws that fit into the back of one of the various CPU's. Setting them in her carrier, Flower then set to tugging the zipper of the flap so that it was positioned almost closed.

Taking another quick look at the door and the carrier, Flower returned to her pillow and plopped down. She laid her head down and closed her eyes, but kept her ears up, alert for any noises.

Flower laughed silently a few minutes later, when the telltale scampering could be heard coming closer. The ferret couldn't resist coming back, couldn't resist the potential for trouble. The door creaked further open ever so slightly and Flower spared a quick peak before closing her eyes again.

Spike entered the room and quickly moved to the carrier.

"Shiny things," he whispered as he spied the objects reflecting the light. Without hesitation, he slipped into the carrier. Flower smirked and opened her eyes. She stood and tiptoed over to the carrier. She almost made it all the way before Spike noticed her, but she was close enough that he didn't have a clear escape route.

"You like shiny things right?" Flower asked, keeping her tone friendly.

"Yeah," Spike answered slowly, suspiciously.

"I found a few. I hid them in there," Flower added nonchalantly. "Do you like the pen? That's my favorite," Flower said conversationally as she stepped closer. When Spike looked down at the various objects, Flower grabbed the zipper between her teeth and sealed the flap shut. Spike raced over, clawing at the mesh door.

"Let me out," he chittered angrily, running around the small space looking for a way out.

"Got you," Flower returned smugly.

"Let me out," Spike repeated.

"Not a chance," she sing-songed as she pranced over to the door and nosed it shut.

"Flo," Spike began.

"Don't call me 'Flo'," she ordered, heading back to her bed. Spike made another frantic lap around the carrier's interior. He pawed at the zipper uselessly.

"Flower," Spike started again, more desperate. Flower merely smirked at the helpless ferret and sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry. Mommy will be back soon." With that she laid her head between her paws and closed her eyes.

...

(end of part 1)


	2. Just Another Week at the Office

Title: Criminal Masterminds  
>Summary: The Adventures of Spike and Flower. An unofficial response to the "Dog Days of Summer" challenge. Part 22.  
>Rating: T, just in case.<br>Category: Criminal Minds, OC's with a side of Garcia, Reid, and Morgan. Everyone else makes a quick appearance as well.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely related to Criminal Minds.<p>

A/N: Okay, the fact that I researched a ferret's vision tells you how crazy I am. Thanks to SunnyInOregon for encouraging me to join the party.

...

Part 2: Just Another Week at the Office

...

"It's going to be another marathon case, Flower," Garcia said apologetically as she unzipped the travel carrier. Flower stood, pressing her front paws against the woman's bent knee and reached up to lick her face. Garcia smiled and scratched at the side of her neck.

"I'll help," the Jack Russell terrier yipped, wagging her tail enthusiastically. "Just don't get too stressed," she added as Garcia stood up.

"Thanks, babe. You always know how to cheer me up." Garcia sat down on her chair and began typing away. Flower ran around the room, sniffing here and there, making sure it was safe. She lapped up a few drops of water from her pink bowl by the door and headed for her fluffy pillow situated under the desk.

"Call me if you need me," she said, lifting her head up at Garcia. The woman looked down, smiling.

"You going to help like you did last time?" Garcia said humorously. Flower barked an affirmative and Garcia laughed. "I'll let you know if I need your nose." Flower wagged her tail again, eliciting another laugh. Garcia turned back to her work and Flower, settling onto her bed, yawned and laid her head between her paws.

...

"Hey, Flo!" Spike shouted, scrambling against the mesh of his leather carrier bag, perhaps a little too excitedly since the carrier crumpled sideways onto the floor. Spike tipped the carrier upright, pressing his nose to the mesh and looking up at Reid.

Before he could curse out Reid, the man spoke up, "Sorry, Spike." Reid righted the bag all the way, and set another bag close by. "You sure he's okay here?"

"Of course, Reid," Garcia humored, her attention on the screen to her left.

"Of course I'm okay here," Spike mumbled around the tab of the zipper.

"Thanks, Garcia. We're heading out now, should be able to check-in in 4 hours."

"Yeah, bye," Garcia replied distractedly as Reid made his exit.

"Not the first time you've left me to fend for myself!" Spike yelled after the departing man. He nudged the tab a little higher. A shadow darkened his vision, and he dropped the tab from his mouth.

"Don't be so dramatic, Spike." Flower grabbed the tab and yanked, pulling it up a good two inches. She dropped the tab, licking her lips distastefully before glaring at the gray ferret. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Flo?" Spike poked his head through the opening and wiggled the rest of his body out. Standing up, he rested his paws on Flower's muzzle.

"Aw, you love it when I call you Flo." Spike winked mischievously. Getting an evil glint in her eyes, Flower stuck her tongue out and gave Spike's entire face a good lick. The ferret fell back to the floor, rubbing his face on the rough carpet. "Ugh, Flo, that's just gross!"

"Serves you right." She shot back with a laugh, trotting away with her head held high. She sat down on her pillow, tucked near the wall under Garcia's table. Spike followed, scanning the room as he went. He stopped by Garcia's chair, standing up on his hind legs.

"Out already, eh, Spike," Garcia observed, reaching down to scratch Spike's head.

"Ahh," Spike sighed contentedly and clawed the air happily. Garcia resumed her typing and attention to the screens in front of her a moment later. Spike got down and continued his trek toward Flower. Flower eyed him as he neared, then passed by and slid behind one of the CPU's.

"Don't go chewing on any wires today," Flower advised. "They're on a case!" she further warned when she heard scratching behind the humming computer.

"You tell him, Flower," Garcia's voice floated down. Spike poked his head out and Flower stuck her tongue out at him.

"So there," she said haughtily, scooting over on her pillow.

"Fine," Spike grumbled. He slunk out from behind the machine and flopped down on the newly vacated space. He tilted his head, eyeing the Jack Russell next to him.

"So, what have you found out so far?" Flower slid her face closer to Spike's.

"Serial killer. Four victims so far, all young males."

"Any leads?"

"So far, the only commonality is the victims have tattoos, but they're not the same nor are they from the same artist."

Spike laid his head down, Flower doing the same a moment later.

"How do they die?" Spike asked quietly. Flower sighed.

"The Unsub injects them with a compound to stop their hearts. And then he poses them in all kinds of outfits in different rooms of the victims' homes."

"Then there should be lots of evidence," Spike chimed in enthusiastically. "I should go with Spence, find something like I did on the case last month." The ferret stood. Flower shook her head.

"That serial killer targeted hoarders, so it was easy for him to miss something. This guy's been scouring the homes before he leaves, sterilizing with industrial cleaners and getting rid of any perishables or personal items. The victims' DNA can't even be found." Flower laid her head down again. "Besides, you weren't supposed to be there. You almost compromised the case by tainting the evidence."

Spike flopped back down on the bed and said impatiently, "so what should we do?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Spike laid his head down again, the two silent but alert, listening to Garcia type away above them.

...

"What are we looking for?" Spike asked, scrambling up the Flower and Spike-sized step ladder by Garcia's desk.

"I don't know yet. Anything Mommy may have missed." Flower stopped in front of the mouse and pointed at the keyboard. "Let's open up the folder."

Spike dutifully positioned himself behind the keyboard's arrow keys. Walking around the mouse, Flower nosed the object so that the pointer on the screen hovered over one of the desktop folders. Standing on the right side of the mouse, she pressed the left button with her paw twice. The folder opened to reveal more folders. Flower selected the first one; this folder opened, revealing hundreds of pictures tiled in the new window. Flower clicked on the first one.

The duo scanned through the photos, some copies of the photos the Unsub had taken of the posed victims and others taken by the crime scene investigators. Spike clicked the arrow button every time they were ready for the next photo, occasionally coming around to get a better look at the screen.

"Try the next one," Flower said from her seat next to the keyboard. When the picture didn't change, Flower glanced over at the ferret. He stared at the picture, then hopped over the keyboard, getting as close to the screen as he could. Flower stood and stepped closer. "What do you see?"

Another moment of silence passed before Spike spoke, "see that?" He pointed to the upper left side of the picture, away from the victim dressed in an evening gown leaning on the piano in the foreground.

"See what?"

"Through the window," Spike prompted further. Flower came closer.

"You know my vision is terrible," Flower grumbled.

"Mine's not much better," Spike shot back, glaring at her. "And we're both colorblind."

"You can see red sometimes."

"And you have depth perception." Growling, Flower lifted a paw to Spike's head, nudging his attention back to the screen.

"Just tell me what you see," Flower ordered slowly. Spike swatted her paw away with a huff.

"I think it's a car," Spike offered, now pressing his paw exactly over the portion of the image he was looking at. Flower squinted, trying to see it.

"Can you make out any details?"

"It's got to be light colored," Spike surmised as he stepped back.

"Is it the back?"

"I think so."

"Maybe we can get a license plate." Flower got behind the mouse again. "I'm going to need your help." Spike scurried over. "I've only watched Mommy do this. When I say so, press that button and don't let go. I'm going to have to move you and the mouse to select that part of the picture."

It took a couple tries, but they managed to box-select the portion of the photo with the window. Once isolated, Flower instructed Spike on which buttons to press on the keyboard to zoom in and increase the resolution.

"That's the best I can do," Flower said when they had come back around the keyboard to look closely at the screen.

"I still can't make it out," Spike pouted. "Maybe an '8'," he said, more a question than statement.

"Well, Mommy will be up from her nap soon. She can probably fix it up some more." Flower stepped back. "And even if it's a partial, it'll help," she added optimistically.

Just then, the door opened and a tired looking Garcia came into the room.

"What are you two up to?" Garcia asked, not angrily.

"We found something," Flower barked excitedly, wagging her tail. Garcia approached and sat down on her chair.

"Maybe the Unsub's car," Spike added, raising a paw to the enlarged portion of the picture. "Can you enhance it more?" Spike chittered.

"It's probably only a partial," Flower supplied.

"Okay, okay," Garcia said with a chuckle as she looked at the screen. "Did you guys do this?" Both animals verbalized their answer. Garcia laughed again. "Okay, settle down. Let me take a look." Both Flower and Spike sat down, giving the woman the quiet she needed. Garcia made a few more clicks with the mouse and tapped several buttons on her keyboard.

"This is good guys. I'm going to send it to the team right away."

...

"Hey, buddy," Reid waved through the video call. Spike stood up tall from his spot near Garcia's shoulder, lifting his left paw in a vague wave.

"Hi," Flower yipped from her perch on Garcia's lap.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Garcia."

"We've done this a few times already. You don't have to thank me every time," Garcia said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, they love each other."

"No we don't," Flower and Spike interjected, looking at each other. Garcia and Reid chuckled.

"Ms. Doolittle," Morgan joked, coming into view behind Reid. "How are the wild animals?"

"As fiesty as ever," Garcia shot back with a wink.

"We got your message. What have you got for us?" Reid chimed back in, getting down to business.

"The car. One of the Unsub's photos had a window. It's only a partial plate, but I've got the make and model-99 Chevy Astro, white. Plate number's last two digits are 82." Garcia typed at her computer. "I'm sending over the DMV list of potentials."

Reid looked down at his phone before answering, "got it."

"Thanks, baby," Morgan said.

"Thank these two," Garcia said, pointing at Flower and Spike.

"Can't wait to hear the story behind that," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"I'll make sure to bring home an extra special treat for them," Reid added.

"Yes," Spike chittered excitedly, lifting his arms into the air. Flower barked her agreement, standing up on Garcia's lap. Reid frowned.

"I keep telling you they understand more than you think," Garcia teased with a chuckle.

"I suppose," Reid said doubtfully. Morgan laughed, squeezing Reid's shoulder playfully.

"Bye, angel," Morgan said and the screen went blank.

...

"Where did you find that?" Flower asked, lifting her head as Spike entered the room, shiny object held in his mouth. He dropped it in front of the dog before answering.

"Found it in the women's bathroom."

"Spike!" Flower stood, towering over the ferret.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The women's bathroom?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's the women's bathroom," Flower repeated as if it were obvious.

"I made sure no one was in there," Spike remarked. Flower snorted in frustration and laid back down. "Any idea what it is, anyway?" Spike asked, rolling it under his paw.

"It's a needle," Flower supplied easily after a quick glance. "People use it to sew." Spike shrugged and picked it back up. He headed to the small box Garcia had given him weeks ago; he'd immediately taken the gift and put it in the farthest corner of the room, under the table and behind a couple unused CPUs and a monitor.

"Wait," Flower started, and Spike halted. When Flower didn't continue, he turned and headed back to the terrier.

"What?" he prompted.

"What about the needles? Where do they come from?" Flower finally asked, standing up again. Spike looked at her confusedly. "The tattoo needles," she elaborated.

Catching on, Spike dropped his prized object and added, "Where did they come from? Has Garcia looked into that?" The terrier and ferret looked at each other hopefully.

"This could be it," Flower said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Spike jumped out from under the desk. "Let's tell her!" Flower followed and the two scrambled up the small step ladder. They stopped when they reached the top, waiting for Garcia to finish typing. The woman looked up with a tired smile a few moments later.

"You guys are getting really good at that." Flower trotted over to Garcia and nosed her chin affectionately. Spike positioned himself by the keyboard. "What's up?"

"Mommy, what about the needle?" Flower asked. Garcia merely scratched her neck, but Flower ducked her head out of the way. She jumped onto Garcia's lap and pawed at the skirt that covered the woman's right hip, where she knew a tattoo resided.

"What is it, Flower?" Flower jumped to the floor and licked at Garcia's left ankle, along the ring of ivy and roses.

"You want me to pull up the tattoos?" Garcia asked.

"Yes," Flower yipped happily. She darted back up to the desk as Garcia pulled up the pictures of the victims' tattoos.

"They're not the same. The artists aren't the same," Garcia mused. "The artists aren't even in the same town, nor are the victims." Flower waited patiently for Garcia to figure it out. When Garcia opened up a variety of websites, ones from the different tattoo parlors and artists, Flower moved closer to the screen. Spike turned from his position by the keyboard. Both dog and ferret watched the screen as Garcia scanned the information and clicked on more pages.

"There," Flower yipped excitedly. She ventured closer to the screen and lifted her paw to a picture that had appeared. Spike joined her and pointed his much tinier paw at the needle and the apparatus the artist held.

"The needle?" Garcia asked.

"Yes!" both Spike and Flower cried out. The two stepped away from the screen as Garcia began typing and clicking her mouse furiously.

"They aren't the same type, but I didn't check the manufacturer," Garcia added, more to herself than either dog or ferret. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Because you need to sleep more when you're on the case," Flower admonished lightly. Spike rolled his eyes.

"You're such a mother hen."

"Why must you insist on insulting me?" Flower snapped.

"That wasn't necessarily an insult," Spike attempted to placate.

"You called me a chicken."

"So?"

"I'm a dog!" Flower huffed indignantly.

"That much I figured out," Spike snarked back. Flower pawed the desk frustratedly.

"Guys, as much as I appreciate the help, I could use some quiet now," Garcia broke in, still staring at the screen and typing.

"Sorry," the two said in unison, sufficiently chastised. Flower led the way down the step ladder and the two took up their usual positions on Flower's bed.

...

"Derek? Emily? Reid?" Garcia called out frantically. "Someone tell me what's going on," she ordered, pulling up as many views as the traffic cameras could offer. Garcia tapped her earpiece and glanced at the console of lights and buttons to her left to ensure it was in working order. Spike and Flower stood on either side of the keyboard, watching the screen with the woman.

"Garcia, emergency response is two minutes out. What have you got?" J.J's voice sounded over the speakers, the noise from the police station in the background.

"Nothing yet. I lost them on the traffic feeds." A white van suddenly flashed across one of the camera views. Garcia clicked her mouse over the screen and the pictures changed, now following the vehicle careening down a large thoroughfare in an Atlanta suburb.

"Hold on," Garcia added distractedly. A large black SUV followed closely behind; Garcia pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and clicked the mouse. A close-up of the SUV's license plate popped up, eliciting a sigh. Flower bent down to lick at Garcia's fingers comfortingly. The woman returned the gesture with a gentle pat on the terrier's head.

"Dave and Emily are okay," Garcia said quietly. She didn't have to point out that that meant the overturned SUV in the camera view that remained at the top left corner contained Morgan and Reid. Fortunately, J.J was at the police station; Hotch was at the last crime scene, the team making it in time to save the latest victim, but not catching the perpetrator. Another sigh and woman, dog, and ferret watched as flashing lights reflected off the SUV's cracked windows and emergency personnel came into view.

The van came to an abrupt halt in another view, and several police cars followed shortly, their lights flashing. Garcia's attention, along with Flower's and Spike's, was drawn to the other scene. Dave entered from the right, his gun aimed at the driver's side. Emily followed close behind.

"Be careful," Flower whined, pacing in place.

"I know, baby. They'll be okay," Garcia said as she scratched the terrier's neck. Spike slid over to stand next to the dog.

"Don't worry," Spike advised, no hint of teasing in his tone. The scene unfolded quickly and relatively smoothly, as the Unsub exited the vehicle with his hands up, clearly surrendering. The local police swiftly handcuffed the man and took him away. Emily lifted her wrist to her mouth.

"Sorry, Garcia," Emily's voice sounded from the computer. "We got a little busy."

Garcia took a deep breath before answering, "No, you're good. I got you on the video feed."

"Look," Spike exclaimed, pointing at the video of the overturned SUV.

Garcia's attention followed just as Prentiss spoke again, "Anything from Morgan and Reid?" Morgan appeared, having been helped out of the driver's side by two firemen. He was walking, though with a limp.

"I see Morgan," Garcia rushed to inform Prentiss and J.J. "He's up." Spike closed in on the screen.

"Where are they?" Prentiss asked.

"Intersection of Tallman and Fourteenth," Garcia replied.

"We're on our way." Prentiss and Rossi disappeared from view.

"He's going to be fine, Spike." It was Flower's turn to comfort. Garcia stroked at the ferret's back. Various firemen and EMT's were working around the vehicle, and Morgan disappeared and reappeared. He was holding something to his forehead. Garcia tapped at her keyboard and suddenly ringing was heard through the speaker. On screen, Morgan pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan answered somberly.

"Derek, what did I tell you about scaring me like that again?" Garcia demanded.

"Oh, you know me, once a cowboy, always a cowboy."

"You know you've got more than one person worrying after you now, right?"

"Yeah!" Flower piped in. Morgan chuckled.

"Okay," he relented. "I'll do my best," he added sincerely.

"Good," Flower replied.

"How's Reid?" Garcia asked.

"Should be fine. Just having a hard time getting him out of the car." At that, one of the fireman stood, pulling away the entire passenger side door. With the aid of another fireman, Reid tumbled out of the car. The two paramedics who were hovering nearby began checking him over.

"Is he okay? Why aren't they letting him get up?" Spike asked in a rush.

"They're just making sure he didn't injure his back," Flower reasoned quietly. "Uncle Derek said he should be fine." Morgan had pulled his phone away from his ear and seemed to be listening to the paramedics talk.

"Just a lot of bumps and bruises," Morgan said after a few moments. "I should get going. I'll see you at home."

"You better believe it," Garcia said by way of goodbye. With that the line went dead. The three continued to watch the video until Reid was helped up by the emergency responders and he and Morgan were escorted out of view.

...

"Uncle Derek, you worried us," Flower admonished as soon as the man came into view. She hopped out of Garcia's arms and Morgan barely caught her in his. Hotch and J.J. followed closely behind and stopped to exchange greetings before heading to their respective offices.

"Hey, little lady," Morgan greeted as soon as he had a firm grasp on the terrier.

"Don't you 'little lady' me," Flower huffed angrily, despite allowing the man to settle her onto his arm. "You're supposed to be more careful."

"Okay, okay," Morgan said with a chuckle. He leaned over and kissed Garcia's cheek. "Angel," he greeted.

"Whatever," Garcia sassed back, though she pressed a gentle hand to his temple, where a bandage still covered the wound. "You better listen to her," she warned. "She's telling you off for me."

"Spence!" Spike slid out of his carrier and onto the floor, running toward the man who appeared out of the other elevator. He pawed at his pant leg until Reid bent down to pick up the small creature. Spike stretched his neck and licked at Reid's chin, eliciting laughter from both Morgan and Garcia, as well as Prentiss and Rossi, who had taken the same elevator.

"Hey, buddy," Reid greeted, letting the ferret lick his fingers and stick his nose into his shirtsleeve. He moved closer to Morgan and Garcia, as the others filtered away after more greetings aimed at Garcia and Flower.

"You okay, Reid?" Garcia asked kindly. The man nodded.

"So, helping out on the case again," Reid prefaced, looking at both animals and offering a smile to Garcia. "I believe I promised treats." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small pink flower and set it on Morgan's arm, as he was still holding Flower. The terrier sniffed at it, then tentatively bit it. It was soft and squeaked.

"I love it," Flower cried out, biting into it so that it emitted another small squeak.

"Oh, lord, she's going to drive me crazy with that," Garcia moaned.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I'll only play with it when you're not in the room." She looked pointedly at the ferret who was now trying to slink into the bag to see what other things he could find. "And when Spike's trying to sleep." He looked up at her and stuck his tongue out. She squeaked the toy again, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, I got something for you too," Reid spoke up again, pulling the ferret back out of the bag. With his free hand, Reid pulled out a wad of shiny string and proffered it. Spike took it eagerly, scurrying up Reid's arm and perching on his shoulder.

Pulling the new treasure from his mouth, he said, "Thanks, Spence," before licking the man's chin again. Running back down the arm and hopping onto the floor, he darted down the hall. "Come on, Flower, I've got to put this in my hiding place," he called behind him.

"I'm coming," Flower replied, grabbing her new toy and scrambling out of Morgan's hold. She raced after the ferret, leaving behind three laughing people.

...

(end)


End file.
